List of the Clues Found on Blue's Clues
This page shows all the clues found on the television show "Blue's Clues". Note: '''The names of the clues are '''bolded '''and capitalized. Clues from Season 1 # A '''Cup, a Straw, and a Cow. # A Blanket, a Book, and a Pillow. # A Tape Player, a Tape Cassette, and a Chair. # Bricks, a Wolf, and a Pig. # Bubbles, a Towel, and Soap. # A Duck, a Barn, and a Tune. # A Door, a Window, and a Roof. # A Basket, a Blanket, and a Sandwich. # A Helmet, a Star, and a Rocket. # A Carrot, a Hat, and a Snowball. # A Horn, a Basket, and a Wheel. # A Duck, a Duck, and a Goose. # Dirt, a Watering Can, and Seeds. # A Sun, Rain, and a Spider. # Yarn, Two Buttons, and a Sock. # A Bowl, a Chair, and a Bear. # A One, a Grandfather Clock, and a Mouse. # A Feather, this Shadow, and this Sound. # Steve, a Smile, and a Camera. # Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and a Bottle. Clues from Season 2 # A Spoon, a Bowl, and Vegetables # A Flashlight, a Sheet, and a Table. # A Box, a Light, and this Sound Note. # Water, Tape, and Two Plastic Bottles. # A Paper Towel Roll, a Tissue Box, and Rubber Bands. # A Leotard, a Mat, and Rolling. # A Moon, a Cow, and the Word "Jump". # Ice Cubes, a Cup, and Lemons. # , a Tank, and a Shell. # A Stamp, an Envelope, and Mailbox. # Pot Lids, a Drum, and a Marching Toy. # Orange Juice, a Popsicle Stick, and an Ice Cube Tray. # Flowers, Grass, and a Tree. # A Tower of Blocks, , and a Fallen-Down Tower of Blocks. # Numbers, a Piece of Chalk, and this Shape. # Sticks, a Tree, and Eggs. # A Bowl, Carrots, and Turquoise. # A Sink, Water, and a Toothbrush. # This Finished Picture, a Pencil, and Blue. # String, Wind, and a Diamond-Shaped Piece of Paper. Clues from Season 3 # A Clock, a Pillow, and Pajamas. # Glasses, , and . # A Pie Plate, String, and Spoons. # Blue, Numbers, and a Scale. # Drops of Water, a Cloud, and this Sound Button. # and ' , Ice, and a Waddling Motion. # A Sleeping Bag, a Lamp, and a Book. # A Notebook, , and a Person. # An Apple, a Leaf, and a Pumpkin. # Four Little Prints, a Blanket, and a Rattle. # Blue's School, a Puppy, and . # A Mouth, a Wiggling Motion, and a Tooth. # , a Door with an Arrow, and a Table. # Shapes, Grass, and the . # A Building, a Shelf, and a Book. # A Wooden Stick, a Bandage, and a Stethoscope. # These Footprints, this Tail, and this Picture. # Crayons, a Folded Piece of Paper, and an Envelope. # Our Notebook, a Knob, and a Drawer. # A Ball, a Ball, and a Ball. # Little Prints, Whiskers, and this Squeak Sound. # Our Notebook, the Thinking Chair, and these Pawprints. # A Mouse, a Flower, and a Happy Hippo. # Scales, this Shape, and . # An '''Up Light Switch', a Lamp, and a Down Light Switch. # The Word "Make", an "A", and the Word "Poem". # , , and Bouncing. # A Cookie, a Scoop of Ice Cream, and another Cookie. # A Bag, a Footprint, and a Videotape. # The Sun, Sand, and a Cactus. # A Cloud, a Water Drop, and Freezing. # Magenta's House, a Window, and Blue. Clues from Season 4 # , a Button, and these Triangles. # A Person, this Sound, and Really Big Shoes. # Wheels, Tracks, and a Line That Goes Up and Down. # Bubbles, Water, and Clothes. # A Crib, Paprika, and a Bed. # Paper, a Pencil, and Yarn. # Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, Blue, and a Heart. # A Rattle, Steve's Guitar, and this Picture. # A Table, Powder, and a Diaper. # Wings, , and a Chrysalis. # A Pad of Paper, a Smock, and a Paintbrush. # A Box, Open, and a Melody. # A Triangular Block, another Triangular Block, and an Arch Block. # Rolling, Plastic Bottles, and Fallen-Down Plastic Bottles. # A Boy, a Tall Plant, and a Giant. # A Pail, a Sail, and a Whale. # , Round Shapes, and a Vine. # , Up, and a Cloud. # A Pot, a Plate, and Squiggly Lines. # A Circle, Cheese, and Tomato Sauce. # Books, a Lunchbox, and a Chalkboard. # These Feet, a Feather, and this Sound. # Paper, a Crayon, and a Spiral. # Numbers, Buttons, and a Ringing Sound. Clues from Season 5 # A Wolf, a Basket, and a Cape. # , , and a Puppy. # A Straw, Milk, and Chocolate Syrup. # Paper, Crayons, and a Mirror. # Numbers, Lines, and a Piece of Wood. # Some Pieces of Wood, a Roof, and a Bird. # Tape, Joe's Present, and Wrapping Paper. # A Pathway, a Door, and You. # , a Hose, and a Siren. # A Mirror, a Sink, and a Toothbrush. # A Cash Register, a Cart, and Food. # Blue's White Coat, a Bag, and Joe. # A Cup, Seeds, and a Bird. # Friends, a Ball, and a Slide. # School, a Person, and Tall. # , a Pond, and Hopping. # A Lid, Beans, and an Empty Can. # Under, Water, and Scales. # Moving, Feet, and Music. # , , and the Letter "Z". # A Zero, a One, and another Zero. # A Stage, Periwinkle, and a Wand. # , , and . # A Rug, Friends, and a Circle. # Up, Stars, and a Planet. # Music, Cupcakes, and a Balloon. # The Letter "J", the Letter "O", and the Letter "E". # Magenta, an Arrow, and our House. # , on Hips, and . # Water, Soap, and a Car. # A Bug, Wings, and with ' . # , a Curved Line, and this Sound. # A Tail, Hopping, and a Pocket. # A Sidewalk, a Bicycle, and Magenta's House. # Circles, , and . Clues from Season 6 # A Mop, a Castle, and a Glass Slipper. # The Backyard, Ice, and Gliding. # Joe, a Stage, and a Kazoo. # Water, a Hose, and a Ladder. # A Horse, a Wall, and an Egg. # A Truck, a Cone, and Circles. # Banjo Notes, Bass Notes, and Saxophone Notes. Clues from Season 7 # The Word "Puppy", Circles, and . Clues from Blue's Clues & You! # A Cup, a Straw, and a Cow. # Josh, a Smile, and a Phone. # Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and a Bottle. # A Moon, a Cow, and the Word "Jump". # Ice Cubes, a Cup, and Lemons. # A Tower of Blocks, , and a Fallen-Down Tower of Blocks. # , , and . # A Duck, a Barn, and a Tune. # Magenta's House, a Window, and Blue. Trivia * In the UK version of "What Does Blue Want to Make?", the first clue was referred to as "Wool". * During the Thinking Time segment of "Prehistoric Blue", the third color of the changing colors clue was yellow instead of orange. Category:Lists